


Sniffing Couple

by deku



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deku/pseuds/deku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On which our beloved cloud has an odor fetish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffing Couple

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and i can barely speak it. There's a lot of grammatical error, please bare with it. I really don't get the grammar, especially the tenses. So, yeah... I'd written this last year in fanfiction.net, and decided to share it here.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the one Hibari Kyouya has a fetish like no other. Only a certain baby can notice that Hibari Kyouya's eyes always trace the direction of one's Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It all started when the brunet was kicked by his sadist tutor. The poor teen accidentally landed on the prefect's chest, as to the brunet's internal agony, wanting to stop or to change direction just not to land to the said one, but then... he does not, for he's already on the said prefect's arms. He could swear that his tutor planned it all. And so his internal mischief started. How he would get out there alive is what he's thinking of.

The prefect could see the flying brunet aiming to his direction. He could have dodge it, but he didn't. There is something his gut could only tell. And a pit of butterflies churns in his stomach. The feeling is the same when he adorns the smell of foam in his pillow, or the smell of his favorite sweets, the only thing that seems different is the thumping of his heart and the butterflies in his stomach. It's a completely new feeling. But he ignored it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, for forcibly attacking me while I'm in my patrol, and for disturbing the peace. I'll bite you to death!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE"

* * *

Apparently after that incident, the prefect searched for the same smell, but still no luck because apparently it is a unique smell of one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi... And apparently he had learned that he has an odor fetish. It annoys him for he thinks that odor fetish screams the word "pervert" in any angle you look at it. Though fetish itself sounds it all. He hated to group himself in the said faction. And that's phase one of his denial...

Phase two is his rejection for the said brunet. He didn't like the fact that of all the people, it is a herbivore, and not a carnivore. The brunet is noisy, irritating, a leader of an annoying crowd, a clumsy one...

 _-and simply- fragile..._ His eyes narrow at the word, his thirst seemingly growing stronger. He hates it. The brunet smells like a delicious dinner. And he sounds like a pervert now. He hates it. He really hates it.

Third and also the last phase of denial... Every time he sees the brunet, his heart races, sweaty palms, and an additional churning in his stomach. He definitely doesn't want to recognize it. He doesn't even want to name his symptoms.

But during those span of time, his eyes could only searched for him. He always yearned to see him. As time passes it started to become _longing_.

He longs for the said brunet.

So he made up his mind to end all this troubling feelings, might as well biting to death the said herbivore in the process.

* * *

The herbivore is in the rooftop eating lunch with the other two herbivores and the baby.

Approaching him now is the best time even though how much he hates crowding. He can't prolong it anymore.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

All of them looked at the prefect, a certain baby amused with a smirk formed in his lips.

"H-Hiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee H-Hibari san!" The brunet gaped obviously surprised in seeing him with a deeper flushed of red colored his face. The prefect find it amusing and adorable, and another pit churns in his stomach. He swears he could smell the sweet aroma of the brunet.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, let me smell you." That comes out likely a joke for anyone, but Hibari said it seriously like he meant it. He actually does mean it.

The brunet blushed even more, even the right-hand man sitting along him couldn't hide his embarrassment, and a smirk from the tutor, lowering his fedora at that. Yamamoto laughs and commented...

"Isn't that good Tsuna? Haha. Isn't this what you called soulmate, ne? Haha."

What the rain guardian said earns a frozen brunet heating up once more if that's even possible? A frozen Gokudera who glared at him after a second and a still amused Reborn. Hibari did narrow his eyes not knowing what the rain guardian meant.

"We should give them a moment to be alone." The tutor Reborn ordered. This time not even a protest from the right-hand man can be heard, instead the two gave Tsuna a "good luck" look, while the tutor says "You should be happy now dame-Tsuna." before turning his back and jumps to the rain guardian's shoulder. The two look back at the brunet before closing the door.

The prefect and the brunet are the only ones left in the rooftop. This made the prefect comfortable a little bit.

"W-W-What do you need from me H-Hibari-san?" The brunet started.

And the prefect's way of answering is him closing the distance between them, with a very fidgety brunet, his tail between his legs, fear, confusion, and a mixed of excitement together with a flushed face, completes it. The prefect, upon closing their distance, their bodies touching, his arms circles the waist of the other, his head leaning to the other's neck, his nose sniffing him.

The brunet as if the prefect's action is contagious, has been sniffing him all at the same time. He sniffs the prefect like he craves for it, his arms resting and nudging to the other's chest.

The scene is erotic. The two could feel the tightening in their pants. The smell of each other didn't help for it is something that provokes their arousal. The two suddenly kissed each other. The prefect puts his tongue inside the others mouth tasting the sweet and sour taste of pleasure and delightment, while earning a moan on the younger. It was a passionate long kiss they had shared.

The two lay down on the hard concrete floor, while still giving kisses on the brunet's neck, leaving hickeys on the process. He bites the brunet's sexy collar bone, while the other moans at the pleasure. Their clothes, at some time were now discarded on the ground. Their bodies link, with the prefect's hard and erect manhood inside the young brunet, thrusting like there would be no second time. They enjoyed the pleasure until they reached their climax.

A few minutes of silence until the prefect declared his love, on which the brunet nods happily a slightly faint flushed on his cheeks while he replied with the same three words accompanied by the word -too. And the brunet smiles brightly. The prefect couldn't be happier on what reply he receives from the brunet.

* * *

The smile on the rain guardian's face didn't fade even after they leave the rooftop.

"You're creeping me out yakyuu-baka!"

"Haha. I'm just happy for Tsuna, his soulmate goes to him directly, isn't that cute?"

"Mou! I never thought that Hibari is a pervert!"

"Maa~~maa~~ I'm also surprised that they both have an odor fetish. Remember how Tsuna got so confused when he found out that he likes the smell of Hibari. He denies it several times though, yet he is still so obvious, be it when we're in the hall way or even in the field. Tsuna can always find Hibari. I'm kinda jealous. Hibari sure is lucky. Haha"

The pained expression of the rain guardian didn't go unseen by the other two.

"BAKA Yamamoto." The silver-haired also felt the same way, of course, because the prefect will steal the brunet from them, not like he would make it easier for the prefect. We could expect some interference to the soon-to-be-couple-life of the sky and the cloud, courtesy of the loyal right hand man and especially, we should not forget the sadist tutor. We could also add the protective brother Cavallone at that along with others that cares for the brunet truly...

"I wish it turn out good for Juudaime."

"Um." The rain guardian nodded.

"It sure will. They're fated after all. They really are a baka couple to even have the same fetish." The tutor finally concluded. Though the smirk in his lips didn't fade not even a second. He will surely enjoy teasing his dame-student. Easy happiness is not his style after all... fufufu...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading...


End file.
